Queen of my Heart
by Heda kom pakstoka
Summary: Swan Queen Story. Rewrite of Episode 2x09 Queen of Hearts. Emma wants to know if nobody is able to 'rip' her heart out so she asks Regina to try. My take on ripping someone's heart out and how true love is reflected by one's heart. Also takes a look at the Swan-Mills Family. Extended one-shot. 3rd Chapter in Progress!
1. True Love's Heartbeat

**Disclaimer: OUAT doesn't belong to me I'm just 'borrowing' my favorite characters to give them the happy end they so clearly deserve.**

 **When watching the earlier seasons of OUAT I stumbled upon a question that wasn't answered. Cora wasn't able to rip Emma's heart out because of love. This always seems the reasonable go-to explanation for everything in OUAT. And that's totally fine because love is the most powerful magic of all and such. But is NOBODY able to 'rip' Emma's heart out? Just because she's the savior or the manifestation of true love? Does that power of Emma's only come up in dangerous situation or can nobody ever take her heart out, not even if it's for a 'good' reason?**

 **So this is what I've come up with to answer my question and it's obviously in a SQ setting. These women are clearly made for each other so here it is, my re-write of episode 2x09 'Queen of Hearts'.**

Emma knew she had to save her mother from this lunatic. Now she understood why Regina never talked about her own mother, she was bat-shit crazy. So she pushed her mother out of the way just to end up with a hand wrapped around her heart.

"Oh, you foolish girl. Don't you know? Love is weakness!" Emma realized this woman knew nothing about the real world or her own daughter. She felt a tug on her heart and expected the worst. Her vision got blurry but she could surprisingly still feel her heart in her chest. Cora seemed just as surprised as Emma.

With new found determination Emma announced "No, it's strength." And Cora was thrown back and lost consciousness. She didn't know what to do with her new powers so she just took her mother's hand and together they jumped into the portal. Her last thought being of Regina and finally holding her and their son in her arms again.

Regina ran towards the well, pulling Henry along. She knew what Gold had done as she saw him standing by the well looking at the green lights swooshing around inside of it.

"How could you?" She screamed at him as she tried to hold Henry back from the well.

Gold looked unfazed and answered evenly "You know we can't let your mother come to Storybrooke. You would have done the same, dearie, if it weren't for your new found play toy, Miss Swan."

Regina glared at the man. He couldn't know, could he? They had kept their relationship a secret for just that reason, so no one could use it against one of them. But no, Gold must just be alluding to her colluding with Emma and her idiot parents.

It was Henry who brought her back to the present. "Mom, you have to save them."

She pulled him away from the well and bent down to look him in the eyes. "Don't worry, Henry, I will. Even if it's the last thing I do."

He understood to stay put as she made her way to the well. She looked at the dark magic swirling around it and spread her arms over it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, dearie. It'll surely kill you."

Regina didn't care about what the old man had to say. She had to at least try to save Emma and her idiot mother. For Henry. For Emma. For redemption. So she willed the magic to flow out of the well and into her body. Instantly she felt it tugging at her heart, willing to enter and destroy it from the inside. Regina only hoped she would have sucked it all in before it finally destroyed her. She thought about how she deserved to die like this, as a consequence of all her wrongdoings. She knew she only did this for one reason: Love. Her love for Emma and her son. So she readied herself for her certain death, thinking of the two most important people in her life.

But her heart never exploded as the bottom of the well came into sight. She had succeeded without being destroyed by the dark magic. She fell back and almost threw up. But her focus was on Henry again as he moved towards the now open well.

"No!" he screamed as no one came out. Regina was heartbroken seeing her son like this.

"I'm sorry, Henry. I'm so sorry!" She had tried and succeeded to dismantle the trap but she must have been too late. She could never forgive herself now. But that was just what she deserved. She did the right thing for once and even survived its dangers but was still faced with the loss of her true love and a consequently devastated and heartbroken son.

Regina looked away. For once she wasn't strong enough to help her son cope, she didn't even know how to deal with the situation herself. Luckily she didn't have to find out because again Henry was hurling her out of her thoughts.

"Mom?" His question seemed to not be aimed at her but she still turned around, just in time to witness a certain blonde climbing out of the well. Regina saw her looking around and her eyes finding Henry.

"Henry?" Regina didn't think she could love Emma more but the way her eyes lit up as she saw Henry proved her wrong.

There was now a group hug going on between Henry, Emma and Snow, who had climbed out of the well behind Emma. _Of course, the idiot made it home. 'I will always find you!'_ Regina heard the words in her head in a mocked version of Snow's voice. As she looked at the group, the two people she loved the most and the one she once despised the most, she was actually jealous of their happiness.

As Gold moved out of her sight and began to walk away from them she heard the idiot ask "What's going on?" It clearly was directed at her because Snow was surely surprised to see her there.

And now it was Henry's turn to proudly claim "She saved you. She saved both of you."

Snow looked at her with a kind of sorrow in her eyes. Like she was sad it had taken Regina so long to find her true 'good' self. But Emma just smiled and looked as proud as Henry seemed to be.

"Thank you." Those two words from Emma seemed to convey much more than just gratitude.

"You're welcome." All Regina wanted to do right now was reaching out for Emma and to hug her close and kiss her until they were both out of breath. But sadly she couldn't. It wasn't Emma's fault per se. It had been Regina who had asked to keep their relationship to themselves for now. Even though Snow never seemed to condemn the former Evil Queen for her actions, their alliance was still strained. Regina was sure it wouldn't help her case if the over-protective mother knew of her daughter's bed companion.

Still, Regina was looking forward to rubbing it under her 'former' nemesis's nose. How she conquered her daughter's heart with only her dashing smile and a scantily buttoned blouse.

Then Snow said something about needing to see her idiot husband. Regina didn't even look her way as she ran away with Ruby in tow. She only had eyes for Emma who held onto their son like he would float away if she didn't.

"So… your mom, she's… she's a piece of work, you know?" _Emma really knew how to talk eloquently_ , Regina mused.

"Indeed I do." Emma couldn't even begin to fathom the situations Regina must have endured under her mother's wrath. All she wanted to do right now was to kiss her. Tell her how everything would be alright because she was not under her mother's control anymore.

Regina slowly leaned in, planning to kiss her girlfriend, then quickly stopped herself as she remembered who was now almost squished between them.

"Welcome home," she said instead.

"Thanks," Emma said, having recognized her girlfriend leaning in. "So, you coming to Granny's with us? I think this calls for a victory burger."

Regina almost said yes, before schooling her smiley-faced features into a more neutral expression.

"Thank you for the invite, but I'm afraid I have some matters that demand my attention. I will see you later, though, when you escort our young prince back to his fortress, I presume?"

Regina sometimes caught herself thinking of Henry as a real prince. Well, technically, he was a real prince, but he was living in a world where royalty was treated differently from what she encountered. Though, he would one day become a great leader to this town, she was sure of it.

"Definitely," she heard Emma exclaim and she smiled again, nodding at them before swooshing up a purple cloud and vanishing in front of their eyes.

"I guess it's just you and me, kid."

Emma rang the bell excessively before standing back and resting her hands on her son's shoulders. She got a little too excited when she could hear the sounds of heels sauntering towards the door.

"Of course, it's you. Miss Swan, you might be the tallest five-year-old I have ever seen." The mayor instantly knew it wasn't Henry who had rung the bell. Her son would never act as childishly as Emma. She smirked a little at that thought. With Emma in her house, she sometimes thought she had two kids under her wing.

No response came from Emma. Instead, she was faced with a broad smile, almost splitting the blonde's face in half. Henry noticed it too as he looked up to question her mom's steady hold on him.

"Mom, why are you smiling like that?"

Emma was immediately brought out of her dreamy haze, Regina being the main protagonist in those dreams.

"Uhm, just happy to bring you home safely so your mom doesn't chop my head off."

"I prefer ripping out hearts. Chopping off heads is actually my mother's specialty." Regina chuckled. The sheriff always got so flustered around her and she greatly enjoyed the blonde's discomfort in some of the situations.

"Mom, you can let go now. I'm home safe." Henry brought both of their attention back to him. Emma pulled her hands off of Henry's shoulders and let them sink into her pockets.

Henry snaked around his brunette mother and sprinted up the stairs, calling a short "Goodnight" before the two women heard his bedroom door slam shut.

"Emma." The woman in question let her gaze wander from the top of the stairs to the person standing in front of her.

"Hey"

"Really? Don't let me stop your usual eloquent speeches, Miss Swan." Regina smirked. Flustered, just like that.

Emma opened her mouth as if to say something but quickly shut it again, lost for words.

"Could I interest you in a drink, Miss Swan?"

Emma only nodded and followed Regina inside the house and into her office. As Regina was reaching for an expensive looking bottle inside her liquor cabinet she felt two soft hands slowly sneaking around her waist. She slowly pulled her hand away from the bottles as she felt Emma's lips ghosting over her neck. For a second, she reveled in the much-missed touch of her girlfriend, not thinking of anything but the sensation of lips nibbling her ear.

Then she heard herself disclose her biggest fear. "I thought I would never see you again."

The caresses on her neck stopped. A small kiss was placed right on the nape of her neck. For a second, she thought she felt a tear flowing down her neck. But Emma's voice was not teary as she spoke, instead, it was strong and steady.

"I am here, all thanks to you."

Regina turned around in their embrace to look into her lover's eyes. She hadn't been as hopeful as Henry but she had learned not to doubt her son. His nearly blind faith was a consequence of him having Charming blood, Regina was sure of it.

"How did you make your way back to me?" Regina questioned, being close to tears. "I thought my mother would surely prevent you from returning home to me, especially if she somehow found out about us."

Emma had to laugh a little. She could imagine her own mother's perplexity if she finally found out about her daughter's relationship to her arch nemesis. But Cora's wrath was almost unimaginable to Emma. She would probably kill her and lock Regina in a cell until she found a rich widowed king to marry her off to. Wait, that already happened. Emma began to dread any future encounters with the Queen of Hearts.

"Well, good thing she didn't find out then. Though she did want to take my mother's heart and serve it as your lunch."

The image alone would have made Regina's Evil Queen Persona maniacally laugh. Present-Regina opted for sarcastic distaste tough.

"Ugh, luckily she didn't succeed." Emma was surprised by Regina's words. "True love makes a heart taste awfully bitter." There it was, now Emma wasn't shocked anymore and actually had to laugh.

Emma let her hands wander up Regina's back and awkwardly held onto her shoulders to tug them closer together. Regina gasped silently when she felt Emma's breast press against her own.

"I do have a question for you, though." Emma leaned in to softly kiss the brunette's cheek. "Since I managed to push my mother out of Cora's reach just in time, you know, savior and all, it would have been my heart on your platter. Still think the love in it would've made it taste bitter?"

Emma felt herself being pushed away as Regina stared at her while holding her at arm's length.

"Why, in Lucifer's name, did you do that, Emma? She could have killed you." Regina sounded exasperated and Emma detected a hint of fear in her girlfriend's voice.

"Whoa, no reason to swear, your Majesty. Though I am not completely sure that was a curse. Lucifer? Really?" she chuckled.

"I am evil and I am a witch, so yes, Lucifer, the inspirational leader of all us night-folk." Regina had to chuckle a bit herself. "Now, tell me exactly how you ended up here when your heart was in my mother's grasp!"

"Love."

"Excuse me?" Regina was confused. Emma sounded like the two idiots.

Emma tried to avoid Regina's intense gaze but ended up looking at what she had christened the 'Evil Cleavage'. In order not lose her line of thought she moved her gaze upward just to get lost in Regina's eyes.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure how I did it but love was definitely the key to it. Your mother was like 'Love is weakness!' and tried to rip my heart out but she somehow couldn't do it. Then I was like 'No, it's strength!' and suddenly she was swooshed away from me, just like that."

"Just like that, huh?" Emma nodded. She knew how crazy it sounded but it did happen precisely like she had just described to a skeptical looking Regina.

"I guess, I should be glad you're the spawn of two idiots who really love each other so that you have magic to protect yourself with."

They were silent for a while. Both thinking about the situation in different ways. Finally, Emma voiced the question that had also floated around in the brunette's mind.

"Do you think it was just a one-time thing to protect myself or is my heart actually un-rip-outable?"

Regina snickered at the blonde's neologism. Leave it to Emma to always find the most eloquent ways to voice her thoughts.

"I am not sure, dear. I am not sufficiently accustomed to your kind of magic."

Regina saw a glint of the adventurous side of the blonde in her eyes. She didn't like where she thought this was going.

"Only one way to find out." Regina so didn't like where this was going. "Can you try?"

But she couldn't evade the puppy dog eyes for long.

"Try what? Ripping your heart out? Why, in Merlin's name, would I do that?"

"Oh, so it's Merlin now?"

"Shut up!"

Emma smiled. "You know, just to look at it. See if it's pretty or something…"

Regina stayed silent for a while, thinking of the consequences that came with ripping someone's heart out. One wrong move and the precious heart could crumble to dust in her very hands. On the other hand, Regina was already convinced that Emma's heart was beautiful. The most beautiful heart there was. Then she came to a decision. She had deprived Emma of a loving childhood so it was a chance to redeem herself my showing her love. True love, like she hoped.

"Did you know you can actually detect if a person is in love when examining their heart?"

Emma's eyes lit up. She was sure of her love to Regina but if there was a way to really prove to the brunette that she could be loved, Emma might just make her a little happier.

The blonde tipped up Regina's chin to look in her eyes as she had actually lowered her gaze to avoid Emma's. When Regina saw the pleading in her lover's eyes she knew there was no way out for her.

Without missing another beat Regina swiftly reached out and pierced Emma's chest to wrap her fingers around the fiercely beating heart. She slowly pulled it out of the blonde's body to look at it. She held it in her hands like it was the most delicate and precious object she had ever got to examine and it was just that.

"It truly is beautiful." The words had slipped out without permission from Regina's brain. It only took a few seconds for Emma to recover from the intrusion and her eyes were glued to Regina's face that reflected nothing but admiration.

Then her heart was raised to the left side of her head and she could literally hear it beating in her ear. After a few seconds, she noticed it, another faint beating noise being emitted by her heart.

"Is that…" But before Emma could finish her question she saw Regina reach into her own chest and pull her own heart out. Emma reached out to take it from Regina who delicately placed it in her lover's hands. She had never willingly given her heart to anybody and she would never grant anyone else besides Emma the privilege.

Her gaze stuck to Emma's eyes as they admired the beating heart in her hands. A black spot inside it could be detected but to Regina's bewilderment is had nearly shrunken to a point of being barely recognizable. There had been a time when her heart had been blackened to the core. The only reason for a heart to turn light again was love, how shockingly original.

Now Emma held Regina's heart to her right ear to listen to both of the hearts beat. The faint beat she detected in her own heart was now resonating in Regina's heart, accounting for the louder beat in it. Regina's heart, was also occupied by a second, more faint heartbeat, beating in sync with Emma's heartbeat. Was that it? The proof of true love? It was beautiful, their hearts beating in sync, beating as one.

"I do want my heart back now." Emma could only barely hear Regina's demand over the loud beating of their hearts.

"And why is that?" She didn't want to stop listening to the beautiful sounds of two hearts beating as one.

"Because I want to feel the small jolt it makes when I finally kiss you." Regina had wanted to kiss Emma since the second she climbed out of that well but had surprisingly held herself back until now.

Emma seemed to be excited herself as she sloppily pushed a heart back into Regina's chest before inserting the other one into her own body. Before she had even let go of the heart inside her chest her head was pulled up and in so that her lips met Regina's in a hasty but chaste kiss. She felt her heart skip a beat but something didn't feel right about it. No, it was more like something finally felt as right as it never had before.

When a tongue skimmed her lower lip Emma immediately opened a mouth to welcome the inquisitive tongue home. Home. That's what she felt when kissing Regina. The woman who had figuratively ripped her out of her parents grasp had finally given the orphan a home. She hungrily kissed the brunette, letting her tongue duel with Regina's only to push her back to suck air into her deprived lungs. She could now pinpoint her feeling from earlier, it was like she was experiencing what she felt from another's perspective, who felt exactly like she did but different.

Regina pressed her forehead to Emma's and took a deep breath. With her hands rounding the blonde's waist and pulling their hips together, she whispered "You nearly killed us, are you aware of that? Switching someone's heart usually kills them on the spot. Unless it's the heart of one's true love. Their hearts beat as one and it actually makes them feel more alive than they ever have."

Then Emma felt a prodding hand enter her chest and pull at the heart beating inside it. Then her own heart was pressed into her chest, in its rightful place again.

"How come you know so much about hearts, your Evilness?"

"I wanted to make sure I knew of every sensation there was to share with you once I finally conquered your heart."

"And it shall be yours forever. You're the queen of my heart, Regina."


	2. Sneaking around

**Sooo I actually wrote a second chapter for this. I started and just couldn't stop writing that's why it's so long. Not sure if I like where this is going but I guess if people are still reading it can't be that bad…  
So please tell me when this stops being good or give me prompts about what you'd like to see!  
And since there is a little mature stuff I changed the rating to be safe.**

Waking up with Regina's arms around her probably was the best feeling Emma had ever had. She had never experienced love like this. Of course, that was because Regina was her one true love, something she had secretly hoped for but never actually expected. She figured Regina would just turn out to be her soulmate or some other cheesy phenomenon possible in a land with magic. Since she had been to the Enchanted Forest nothing seemed impossible anymore. Villain turned hero, hero turned villain, villain turned slightly better version turned villain once more.

Then she heard it again, the reason she woke up. The villain in her story, maybe the villain in every ordinary person's life: the evil alarm clock.

"Ugh, Regina, turn it off."

The annoying noise ceased and the embrace of strong arms around her waist got tighter.

"Good morning to you too, dear." Regina pressed a kiss to the blonde's messy hair. She loved waking up next to Emma even though she was her most exhausting self in the morning. Regina, being used to her job as Mayor, didn't dread waking up early. Only now she dreaded the part following the waking up part: getting out of her warm bed and leaving a sleepy and grumpy blonde behind.

"Maybe somebody shouldn't have stayed up that late if she can't handle getting up in the morning," Regina mischievously whispered into Emma's ear. A light chuckle coming from the blonde was the answer she had expected.

"I do remember someone who kept we awake for quite some time. Even promising me a sleep-in-weekend in the future." Emma hadn't actually opened her eyes yet. She hated getting up early but she knew her job demanded it. Well, Regina demanded it and for all she cared, Regina laid down the law.

When the arms around her waist began to retreat, Emma tried to hold on to them. They easily slipped from her grasp as she was not in power of all her strength this early in the morning.

"I have to get up and make breakfast for Henry, dear. Otherwise, he might storm in here and we agreed to tell him before he walked in on us." Regina pulled on Emma's arm so the blonde faced her. "So we should do it soon because we won't be lucky many times more." She kissed her lover's nose and got up, hearing Emma grunt once more.

With having Emma around she had had to adjust to many new situations. For starters, Emma practically absorbs any heat so Regina had to learn how to sleep in fewer clothes so she wouldn't actually sweat to death during the night. Another thing was putting up with the constant touching when Emma was around her. While she appreciated the different ways her partner wanted to convey her love, she could be _very_ distracting and it got more difficult to keep their relationship a secret. Explaining to Henry why Emma suddenly stayed for dinner almost every night and was there for breakfast most times too, was handled with a joke. "You know your mother can smell food from half a mile away, Henry," she had said one morning when Emma had actually stayed in bed to avoid her son's never ending questions.

This was one of those mornings. Emma really didn't feel like getting up since she had another hour until she had to be at work. She still chanced a look at her semi-naked girlfriend, making her way to the en-suite bathroom in only her underwear. Maybe she someday would find out how to lower her body temperature but she secretly hoped she wouldn't. It was a treat to see Regina in this state of undress and it instantly gave her the kick she needed to wake up. Emma still didn't get up, though. Instead, she reveled in thinking about their activities that had kept them awake until deep at night.

When Regina emerged from the bathroom she looked refreshed and observant, noting Emma's exposed chest and dreamy gaze. After quickly getting dressed she stalked over to the bed and sat down next to Emma. Without thinking too much she leaned down and captured a rosy nipple between her lips. This seemed to bring Emma out of her haze and Regina heard her catch her breath. After swirling her tongue around the hardened nub for good measure she released in with a quiet plop.

"Holy fuck, Regina. Don't start something you can't finish!" Emma intended it to be a challenge, hoping against hope that Regina wouldn't keep her hanging this time. But as always Regina had just aimed to tease the younger woman to get her to wake up properly.

"Language Miss Swan! I won't finish it and you won't either or you'll be late for work. Bring me lunch later and I might be able to assist you with that dirty mouth of yours."

Emma was left with a kiss on her lips and a light stroke over her now wet nipple.

"I'm so gonna finish it now!" Emma said out loud when Regina was out of earshot.

Having prepared a toast with Nutella for Henry and cereal with fresh fruit for herself Regina sat down at the counter, barely sitting alone for 30 seconds before Henry came into the kitchen with a quiet "Morning, mom" on his lips. He then joined her at the counter and started to devour his breakfast. When Emma had first brought the chocolaty goodness into her house Regina knew there was no chance Henry would settle for just one jar.

Regina had first despised Emma for introducing the unhealthy treat but had soon caught herself sneaking into the kitchen late at night and eating a nice spoon of Nutella. Of course, she would never tell Emma, not now, not ever.

She nearly spat out her cereal when Henry asked her a much-unexpected question.

"Why isn't mom coming down for breakfast?" He _always_ managed to sound innocent.

Regina looked at her son incredulously. Had Henry not fallen for the "I'll close the door loudly on my way out while actually not leaving at all" tactic? They had been very careful, never retiring to the bedroom if Henry wasn't actually fast asleep. He hadn't come into her room in the middle of the night due to nightmares, or had he? Regina wouldn't find out if she didn't ask her son herself.

"What makes you think Emma is upstairs, Henry?" She tried to keep her voice even, not letting out any nervousness.

"Come on, mom, you don't have to sneak around me. I've known for quite some time and I'm happy for you." Henry got up, kissed his mother's cheek standing on tip toes and left to catch the bus for school.

Regina was astounded, to say the least, and hadn't actually moved for ten minutes after Henry had left. Realizing then she would be late for work she cursed under her breath and instead of driving she simply teleported herself to City Hall. At lunch, she had to have a talk to Emma about their son being aware of their relationship.

After she heard the door slam and the telltale sound of Regina poofing herself to City Hall Emma got up. Due to Regina's teasing touch merely 30 minutes ago she was still very much aroused. She knew if she didn't take care of the ache now she would be insufferable the whole day leading to awkward questions from her dad about her well-being.

So Emma got up and decided to relief herself in the shower, not wanting to leave any evidence behind that Regina could detect. Knowing Regina got frustrated by Emma's messy habits she let her panties fall to the floor before stepping into the shower and turning on the hot water.

With the feeling of Regina's mouth still lingering Emma left her breasts untouched and concentrated her handy work on the still aching area between her legs. Her fingers tentatively stroked up and down her slit until they found their resting place on her clit. Emma, being a fan of many sensations at once, kept her left middle finger circling around her clit while she quickly pushed two fingers of her right hand into herself. She released a sigh while enjoying the hot water splash over her face and imitating hot fingers on her torso.

Emma closed her eyes, thinking of Regina and how well she had treated her last night. In her mind, it was Regina who pushed two digits almost mercilessly inside of her and licking up her neck to lightly nibble on her ear. Emma only saw Regina's dark brown eyes and she was finally pushed over the edge and came back to the present.

After taking her time to recover Emma quickly washed her hair and got out of the shower. Taking barely 10 minutes to get ready she was still late for work.

 _Dammit, Regina was right._ The brunette simply knew Emma to well.

While stuffing a toast with Nutella into her mouth she wished she too was able to poof herself to wherever she wanted. Instead, she rushed to her car and managed to land the toast on her pants as she sat down. _Great_ , she thought, _just another thing Regina is going to hold over my head later._

Arriving 20 minutes late Emma was not in the mood for David's stern look.

"When you didn't show at breakfast, I thought you were already here. How did you manage to still be late?" he questioned. His daughter had actually skipped breakfast many times in the past few months and he and Mary Margaret were getting worried. They had decided to ask her the next time she showed up for dinner.

"Uhm, I had some errands to run, you know." Emma tried to evade her father's questioning, knowing her parents were suspecting something was up.

She sat down in her office and was glad as David told her he had been called out only 20 minutes later. He didn't show up again until Emma was leaving for lunch with Regina.

"Hey, where are you going? I brought us burgers from Granny's!"

Emma sighed. She didn't want to lie to her parents much longer. She would ask Regina to think through her concerns regarding telling them about their relationship.

"I'm sorry but Regina actually called me to attend some business meeting at City Hall. I'll see you later, though!" It wasn't necessarily a lie, Emma told herself. Then she exited the Sheriff's Station and left behind a dumbfounded David.

After picking up a grilled cheese at Granny's and kale salad at the vegetarian store just off of Main Street Emma made her way to City Hall. She confidently walked past Regina's secretary and made her way to the brunette's office.

When her door opened unannounced Regina knew it could only be Emma barging in. She finished signing her documents before she lifted her gaze to the blonde standing in front of her desk.

"We have to tell my parents," Emma mumbled before holding up her packed arms, "and I brought you your weird-ass kale salad thing."

Regina smiled. Emma could be very attentive. She reached for her salad when remembering Emma's other words. She wanted to tell the two idiots about their relationship?

"Why the sudden change of heart, dear?" she asks as she opened the plastic container and poured the vinaigrette dressing over her salad. "And what happened to your pants?"

Emma let herself fall into one of the armchairs in front of Regina's desk and pouted.

"Not everyone has magical abilities and can stop toast from falling on the Nutella side, you know? Aaand my parents suspect there is something wrong with me. My dad always asks me if I'm alright when I show up for work late and my mom always questions me about the men I'm dating. Even though she knows that I'm not dating anyone. She's so annoying, ugh!"

That made Regina smile and she looked at Emma as if to say 'I told you so!'

"So when I say your mother is aggravating it is not true but you're allowed to say so? Be that as it may, if it is your desire to let your parents in on our relationship I'm not going to stand in your way. My initial concerns have vanished, dear!"

Emma was taken aback. She had expected Regina to object but now her concern had suddenly evaporated? Not knowing what these concerns involved Emma had to ask.

Regina smirked in return.

"Well, dear, I feared our relationship to be simply physical but you convinced me otherwise. And of course, there is still the aspect of your mother's reaction. You do remember that it was once my deepest desire to feed her guts to my horse, I hope?"

Emma gulped. Of course, she remembered how she got into this situation. But if Regina hadn't enacted the curse she wouldn't have Henry or Regina for that matter. It did sometimes weird her out thinking about Regina as her step-grandmother and actually being about 40 years older than herself. Emma quickly shook the thoughts out of her head and nodded her head.

Their relationship had started out being purely physical and Emma had enjoyed the first few weeks but for her, it had always been about her love for Regina. She had expected Regina to see her as a conquest to take revenge on her mother. Regina thought Emma needed a pause from all her savior duties and had gladly helped the younger woman out. She had tried to convince herself that their relationship was just about sex but it had slowly dawned on her that she actually harbored feelings for the blonde. Oh, she was going to enjoy telling her former nemesis about her love affair with her daughter.

"Also, we have to tell Henry. _Before_ we tell your parents! I believe he actually knows about us already, he insinuated so at breakfast this morning."

No, that couldn't be, they had been careful around Henry. But not careful enough as it seems. But Emma agreed with Regina, Henry should know before they tell her parents.

"Maybe have my parents over for dinner tonight and tell Henry when he gets out of school? Can you leave the office early today?" Emma was already thinking up ways to tell her parents and how to minimize the shock.

"I'll see what I can do, it has been a really slow day so it shouldn't be a problem. Oh, and Miss Swan?"

"Huh?" Emma had started unpacking her grilled cheese and took a huge bite out of it.

"Next time I instruct you to leave something unfished you better listen otherwise I'll have to put a spell on you."

Emma gulped. No, she didn't like that. That didn't sound like fun at all. And how had Regina found out? Wait, she had said she'd been late to work this morning. She kept eating her sandwich without looking up at Regina but she knew the brunette sported a big grin.

After they had finished their food in silence Emma got up to leave.

"Didn't you forget something, Miss Swan?" Regina said with a mischievous smile on her lips.

Bending over the large wooden table Emma met Regina's lips and gave her a short but passionate kiss.

"Call me when you're home?"

Regina nodded and so Emma made her way out of City Hall.

It had been a slow day at the Sheriff's Station. There had only been two minor incidents that David had handled while Emma had worked tirelessly on the budget reports for Regina. Even though she loved the woman, her professional persona was a pain in the ass. Speaking of the devil, she got a text.

 _R: I picked up Henry from school and we're home now! Come soon?_

Emma quickly typed back a reply.

 _E: Just finishing some reports for Madam Mayor ;) Be home in 20!_

Only having to sign the documents Emma was finished soon after and packed up her stuff. On her way out she almost ran into David and remembered the dinner plans she made with Regina.

"Hey, dad, would you and mom be up for a family dinner at Regina's tonight?"

David looked at his daughter as if awaiting further explanation but when nothing came he nodded.

"I don't think your mom has made any plans. I'll text you later, though, when I have actually asked her!"

When his daughter had left David called his wife, confused. She should already be home since school had ended 30 minutes ago.

"Hey, Snow! Guess what, we were invited for dinner at Regina's tonight."

He heard a small gasp, then his wife voiced her surprise.

" _Regina_ invited us to dinner? Does Emma know?"

"It was actually Emma who invited us, can you believe it? She's barely at home anymore and then she invites us to Regina's house?"

"Well, honey, I guess she just wants to spend more time with Henry and as Regina likes to have him close by it's probably the easiest way to see him at Regina's. But we should really talk to her soon, I'm worried about our daughter."

"We'll talk to her later. So, I will confirm our dinner plans with Emma and I'll see you at home within the hour!"

David hung up and texted Emma that he and Snow would come over around 7 pm. That left him enough time to pack up and get home to pick up his lovely wife.

"Henry, there is something your mother and I would like to discuss with you."

Emma swallowed hard. This was not going to be easy but she thought it best to leave the talking to Regina for now. It would be her turn later when her parents arrived.

Henry was a very attentive listener and he didn't break eye contact with Regina as they sat across from him in his bed. He nodded to indicate that he understood and awaited further information.

"As you might have noticed your mother has been spending a lot of time at our home lately. I am sure you have no problem with that."

Henry violently shook his head from side to side with a big smile on his face. Regina and Emma had agreed to see how much detail to their relationship Henry was comfortable with. Of course they both had needs but first and foremost they were mothers, so if Henry was uncomfortable with anything they had to learn to live without it.

"Good, I didn't expect you to object. Well, the reason your mother is around so much is because we've grown closer over the last few weeks – months really – and we discovered that we actually like each other very much. Does this bother you in any way?"

Again Henry shook his head no.

"Alright then, as you may have noticed something has changed between your mother and me." Regina grasped Emma's hand and Emma squeezed hers in return, showing her support. "Henry, your mother and I are in love and we're trying to work out a relationship. How do you feel about that?"

Emma anxiously waited for Henry's answer, fearing the worst. He then smiled at them both.

"I might be just a kid, moms, but I know true love when I see it!" he said confidently and that made his mothers laugh. "You don't have to hide your feelings from me. I'm just so happy for you." Henry then sat up and wrapped his tiny arms around their necks.

They both couldn't stop smiling and a few small tears escaped Regina's eyes. Emma loved these moments when Regina actually revealed her vulnerable side. For Emma, it meant a whole lot of trust was brought her way and she reveled in being one of the two people Regina actually opened up to.

After a few minutes of silent group hugging, Henry released his mother and laid back on his bed to continue reading his ridiculously big storybook. For him, it was the beginning of their journey as a family. He was proud of how far his mothers had come. From being the Evil Queen to being a loving mother and from untrusting orphan to all-accepting family person.

Before they got up Emma reached for Regina's cheek to pull her in for a kiss and wiped away the few tears that had almost dried by then.

"Eww, that doesn't mean you can do that in front of me. That's still disgusting." Henry had covered his eyes with his hands and stuck out his tongue. Emma chuckled.

"Better get used to it kid, because after we tell your grandparents over dinner tonight I'm never _ever_ going to stop kissing your mom."

A small laugh escaped Regina's lips and she pulled her girlfriend up from their son's bed and out of his room.

"Never ever?"

"Never ever again!" Emma confirmed then promptly pressed her lips to Regina's and pushed her against the wall. When her hands finally found their way under Regina's shirt the brunette was brought out of her reverie. She pushed Emma away to clear her head.

"Not now, though. We have to prepare dinner before your parents show up in an hour!"

"Oh come on! You can just magic something up and we can have some fun now…"

Emma cocked her eyebrow and gave Regina a sly smile.

"We're doing this the right way, Miss Swan, and no more complaining from you or there'll be no fun for you in the future."

That made Emma's face fall and she begrudgingly followed Regina to the kitchen downstairs.

When the doorbell rang Emma opened the door for her parents and Regina called Henry for dinner. Ever the hostess Regina asked Snow and Charming if they would like something to drink. They both declined and so Emma took them to the living room and Regina made her way back to the kitchen. Emma felt awkward as she sat in front of her parents in her still-secret girlfriend's house. Just as her mom opened her mouth to say something Henry stormed in.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" He hugged his grandparents and then sat in between them, now all looking at Emma.

Trying to escape the stiff situation Emma muttered something about helping Regina in the kitchen but was stopped by her mother.

"Let David help Regina, honey. I feel like I haven't seen you in weeks," Snow said.

Henry snickered but kept a mostly straight face.

"Yeah let's see if your mother needs help in the kitchen, shall we, Henry?"

And with that Emma was left alone with her mother who looked at her concerned. Snow decided it would be best to just ask Emma what was going on before her behavior got any stranger. Knowing Emma would flee the conversation as soon as possible, Snow moved over to the other couch and laid her hand on her daughter's knee. Emma tried to avoid her mother's gaze but Snow was insisting to not start until her daughter looked at her.

"Emma what has been going on with you lately? Your father and I barely get to see you anymore! You're gone when we're having breakfast and coming home after we've gone to bed. Have we done something? Why are you avoiding us?"

Emma dreaded having this conversation. Her mother wasn't exactly right, most times she didn't even come home, instead just stayed over at Regina's. But her mother had to wait a bit longer for that answer.

"I'm not avoiding you. It actually has nothing to do with you. I just have a lot on my mind and I have to take care of a lot of stuff and I have a job and Henry. It's just not my priority to be treated like a child, you know? I am a grown up, I can do whatever I want."

Emma was getting a little angry, her mother had no right to corner her like this and demand answers. She wasn't a child anymore and she certainly wasn't their child, seeing as they had given her away.

But no, this was not the way. Taking a deep breath Emma tried to break out of the loop in her head that told her to push away anyone who came too close. Strangely that had never applied to Regina. Still, she had to control her emotions. Her parents did actually care about her, she just had to get used to it.

Her mother, misinterpreting Emma's reaction, thought Emma was trying to dodge the reason she was away so often.

"You met someone, haven't you? I knew it! What's his name? Is he a prince? Oh, how great, we can still see you marrying a prince."

Emma was about to explode and scream at her mother for every reason possible when David called from the dining room that dinner was ready. Luckily because Emma would have probably attacked her mother for being so annoying. Today was definitely not a calm day for Emma.

Her anger issues had begun to be a problem when she was five. Even though she had been small, her strength had always been underestimated by the older boys in group homes. So when she broke a boy's nose for trying to steal her blanket she was labeled a problem kid. Meaning adoption was becoming even more unlikely. She was placed in another home and nobody tried to steal anything from her or get in her way when a kid overheard a conversation between the social workers. Yes, nobody bothered her but nobody tried to get to know her either. That was how Emma learned to be a lonely orphan. Of course, her profession was a good outlet for her anger though she had gotten into trouble about it once or twice in bars.

But everything was fine now, wasn't it? Her anger had almost diminished since Henry had found her and she didn't think it would ever be a problem again. Apparently annoying and pushy people would always be her trigger.

She was brought back to the present by a soft hand stroking up her arm.

"Are you alright, love?" Regina. She was always able to calm her down.

Emma simply nodded and mumbled something about _getting it over with_ and moved to the dining room.

Dinner was only slightly awkward since Henry gladly overplayed the silence omitting from his mother by talking to his grandparents about everything that happened in school. Although Snow knew about most of Henry's stories she still listened attentively as if she heard everything for the first time. Regina talked about city business with David and Emma told Henry and her mother about the "criminals" she had to deal with this week. One had been a stray cat and the other was Grumpy, drunk as a skunk.

When they had finished eating and Snow wanted to start clearing the table Emma seized the opportunity to finally disclose their secret.

"Mom, dad, there is something I have to tell you. Or actually, we have to tell you." Under the table, Regina grasped her girlfriend's hand reassuringly and silently willed her to go on.

"This might come as a surprise to you, but, mom, I actually have found someone. However, they are no prince."

Snow could barely stand the suspense but took her daughter's pause to take a drink. Emma breathed in deeply, closed her eyes and finally revealed her secret.

"She's actually a queen. Regina and I – "

Emma was interrupted by her mother spitting her drink into Regina's face, unfortunate sitting order.

"You're sleeping with my daughter?" Snow sounded exasperated, Regina sported a small grin as she dried her face with her napkin.

"Is this some kind of sick revenge plan, because this crosses the line by at least a million miles?"

This was the reaction Emma had dreaded, but it seemed like Regina relished it. Her dad was surprisingly silent.

"Oh, trust me, my dear. If this was part of my revenge you would have walked in on us in your own bed."

Wow, Regina really did enjoy this. Fortunately, Henry was distracted eating his ice cream and let everyone believe he wasn't listening. Then Charming actually returned to the present and surprised all of them.

"Does she make you happy?"

Not having expected such a calm and gentle response Emma was left temporarily speechless until Regina kicked her under the table.

"What? Yeah! I mean yes, yes, she makes me very happy, dad. I don't think I have ever been happier in my entire life." Emma said the last part while looking at Regina.

Now it was Henry's turn to jump into the conversation.

"Of course, they're happy! It's true love, anybody can see that." And he said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Charming smiled and now looked at Regina.

"Then your mother and I will support you all the way."

"But –" Snow tried but was cut off by her husband.

"We will support every decision you'll make, Emma. That's what parents are for."

This made Emma smile. She had expected them to be angry, not supportive. She obviously still had a lot to learn about parents.

"Your mother agrees with me she is just slightly shocked as you can see." Snow was sitting mutely at the table, mouth and eyes wide open. "So, she'll come around. But if anybody thinks what you're doing isn't right, you'll send them to me and I'll tell them what's right or wrong, you hear me?"

There was the strong and protective father Regina knew Charming to be. She was glad they hadn't faced Snow alone because it could have ended in disaster. Regina was sure Snow wasn't really _against_ their relationship, she was probably just very surprised.

"Mom, could you say something? Please!"

Her daughter's plea made Snow find her voice again, stuttering.

"Well, yes, of course, we'll support you, honey. We love you. If you're really sure about this, then, of course, we're on your side!"

Finally, she had the okay from her mother as well. Not that she really needed it to pursue a relationship with Regina but she didn't want to lose her parents again as soon as she had found them. Emma felt like she could breathe again.

"So, you weren't actually leaving early and coming home late, were you?"

The question from her father made Emma blush. She didn't know how to answer it without embarrassing herself so she was relieved when Regina jumped in.

"Yes, about that. Even though your daughter is really messy, I have decided to ask her to move in with me and Henry. Our living situation right now is just overly complicated and with Emma living here it would become immensely less complicated."

Emma gulped. Had Regina really just asked her to move in? Well, she had kinda been living here for a few weeks, only going back to her parents' apartment for a change of clothes.

Charming just nodded while Snow still seemed taken aback but generally still breathing so all was well. Emma wanting to go to bed with Regina as soon as possible tried to rush the evening to its end by getting up and clearing the table. She had barely been in the kitchen for 30 seconds as she was engulfed in a hug by her mother.

"I'm am really happy you found someone, Emma. Even if it's Regina. I want her to be happy too. She deserves it more than anything."

Emma was glad her mother had actually come around. She felt her anger over their earlier conversation dissipate as she melted into her mother's hug.

"Thank you, mom, this really means a lot to me."

Snow squeezed her daughter once more and proceeded to help the others clear the table.

It was about half an hour later that Snow and Charming had left the house, giving them many reassuring and meaningful glances. And then it was finally quiet again. Henry had gone to bed since it was a school night and so Emma and Regina were finally alone.

After they had gotten ready for bed and snuggled into each other, Emma asked Regina if she really wanted her to move in.

"I realize we haven't talked about it but it wouldn't actually change much, now would it? The only thing missing is your clothes in my closet and your personal effects all over the house. I'll be sure to make as much room as you need."

Emma was suddenly nervous. She had actually never lived with someone voluntarily. Even her moving in with Mary Margaret had been kind of an emergency solution. Also, she had never had a real home. Her apartment in Boston could be cleared in 10 minutes as there wasn't much that actually belonged to her.

"I- I won't be needing much space," Emma tried to explain.

Regina didn't seem to understand. "No, Emma, it's alright really. It'll be your home too so you should make yourself comfortable."

Now Emma was actually _uncomfortable_. She never had to have this talk with anyone before, because it had never felt this serious. But how could she possibly explain it to Regina? She felt nervous. She dreaded this conversation so much that she would rather run right now than talk to Regina about it.

She had probably been silent for too long because she felt herself being turned around. Her eyes were shut tightly and her face was contorted in a pained expression. The sight broke Regina's heart.

"Emma, honey, what's wrong? If you don't want to move in that's fine, I can wait."

Emma tried to escape Regina's grasp but the brunette's hold was strong.

"Talk to me, Emma. Just tell me what's wrong and I'll fix it."

Regina had no idea what was bothering the blonde but she knew she wouldn't let her run away. She might not see her again otherwise.

Emma, on the other hand, knew she wanted to tell Regina everything, but she just didn't know how.

"I just- ugh. Regina, I don't know how to do this."

What did she mean? Their relationship? Was this all going to waste over a stupid comment Regina had made?

"I've never had a home." Emma's voice was slightly raised now. "I don't know how to live with someone and I don't have any personal effects. I. Don't. Know. How to do this." The last part was nearly a growl as Emma got even more frustrated.

Regina, for once, was actually scared. Not scared of Emma, no, but scared of losing her. She didn't know how to help Emma so she just tried to be honest.

"Emma, you might not believe me, but I actually know how you feel. Every home I've ever had has been destroyed. I have never felt at home until I found Henry. He made this house my first home. And you can have that too. I _will_ help you. If you need space for yourself, away from everyone, I'll clear a room for you. But, please, don't run from this. I love you and I couldn't bear to lose you."

Tears dropped down onto Emma's cheeks, effectively mixing with her own. How could this evening end so depressing? Emma vowed to herself that she would work on her issues. Maybe see Henry's therapist or something. Because she couldn't lose this, she couldn't lose Regina and consequently Henry too.

"I'll try, alright? I can't promise anything but I know this is the most important… _thing_ I've ever had so I'll fight everything and everyone before I give up on you."

Now Regina smiled again. Leaning down to kiss Emma she found hope in the green eyes. After all, she couldn't lose her true love, right? Fate wouldn't be that cruel now.

"That's enough for me, Emma. If you try and I try, what could possibly go wrong?"


End file.
